The Mistake
by Lilly Hope Cullen
Summary: one night changed Bella and the rest of the Cullen's life forever. I would like to thank JadePlanet2121 for letting me continue her story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay for all you that are just starting to read this I won a contest and the prize is to continue her story. JadePlanet2121 she had this amazing idea. I hope I don't screw it up but she thinks I'll be a great job. SO here is the first part that she write starting at chapter 2 will me what I started to write.

Hey guys! This is my reviewers choice story I only had 1 suggestion and that was dramatic so it will be dramatic.

Last night was just a blur. It was a wild party. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I wasn't sure if it was because of the beer or because of… shut up Bella you can't think about that. You can't think about being pregnant. You can't think about Mike and Jacob. I threw up once more before passing out.

"Bella, Bella wake up love" I woke to see my angel, my true love, the guy I cheated on. "Alice had a vision that you were…" he trailed off. "That I was what Edward?" I managed to choke out. "Pregnant" he said. We sat I silence for a while. "Edward" I started. But he cut me off "Save it" and hopped out my window.

After sobbing and throwing up once more I went to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. When I got home I took it and waited. The 10 seconds seemed to drag on. Before I could see the result Charlie came home. I walked down the stairs. "Hey Bells how was your day?" he asked. I thought before responding "Crazy" hey I wasn't lying.

At dinner he said "I feel sorry for the Becks." "Why's that?" I asked. "Their daughter is pregnant. At 17!" he said and if that wasn't enough he added "I'm glad I have a responsible daughter like you." It was then I burst into tears. After excusing myself I checked the test it was positive.

I went downstairs and said "Dad I'm pregnant" "Who's the father?" he managed to say. "I don't know."

I watched as Charlie's face turned red then purple then blue and back again. Then he fainted. After he regained conscientious "Bella, Bella, Bella was it at the party?" I just nodded. "The father could be either Mike" He grimaced. "Or Jacob." He didn't have enough disappointment on hi face with that one.

"I need to go tell them and clear things up with Edward. Okay?"

"Fine"

So I got into my car and drove to Mike's house first. He was in front of his house. "Hey Bella! Did you need some more?" He shouted. "I have to tell you something Mike." I told him. "Okay what is it?" He now knew that this was serious. I took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant" He just stared at me and I explained it all to him.

"Well I guess I have to go tell Jacob" I said after talking to his parents who just yelled at us. "Ya. Well. Good luck." He smiled. "Thanks"

When I drove up to Jacob's house I braced my self for what was short this is what happened with Jacob and me.

Me: I'm pregnant and …

Him: Hooray!!

Long story short he is excited. Like over excited he's so excited and I quote "HOORAY" for 30 minuets straight! Then I finally escaped and went to the Cullen house to talk with Edward.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it. I mean I've heard about this in other people's minds but Bella? I never thought her the type. But then again I never really knew her. I can't read her mind I don't know what she's thinking. I just had to fall in love didn't I? Just had to. No way around it. Had to learn.

Meanwhile Esme was freaking out _Edward whatever happened we can work this out it doesn't matter just come home please. _I was breaking herheart. I was going back.

**Bella POV**

I got to the house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a frantic looking Esme. "Bella do you know where Edward is?" she asked me. "No I thought you did that's why I came here" I answered. "Bella, did something happen between you to?" "Umm it's a long story and I really don't want to tell it again right now."

Then all of the sudden he just walked in through the back door when he saw me the look on his face was just … scary. He tried to go up stairs and I followed him and said "I was drunk." Then I left.

While I was driving home I was crying so hard I could barely see. Suddenly there was a big crash and glass all around.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I took that as I was alive. My head hurt my arms hurt and most of all my heart hurt. It was like it knew that Edward wasn't here and that it was my fault. I opened my eyes and saw a hospital room. I guess I should have known that because of the beeps. I looked at my body and saw that one leg and one arm were bent in an unnatural angle. But the most surprising thing was that Edward was right beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"I know the whole story don't talk you'll be all right."

I then took that as my turn to smile and sleep.

**3 Hours Later**

I opened my eyes again to see the whole Cullen family, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Mike and family, and Jacob and Billy. I jumped back a little.

"Ummm Hi? You know I don't think I'm allowed to have this many visitors at once."

I said confused and matter-of-factly.

"Well as your doctor I decide that all you have to do is relax and get better."

said Carlisle.

"Oh okay well um what exactly happened I don't remember anything but like glass or something falling on me."

"You got hit by a drunk driver."

said Alice.

That went on for about an hour and a half we just talked and talked and talked. Everyone now knew about the baby and it was fine even though I wasn't.

Soon everyone had to go. After much begging and pleading on my part and flirting with the nurses on his part Edward got to stay the night.

"Just sleep love we'll talk in the morning"

he told me.

When I woke up Edward was still there and he had my breakfast with him. I smiled and he smiled and I started eating. All of the sudden everything went black. I dropped my spoon.

"Love, what is it?"

Edward asked urgently.

"I...I…can't see I can't see anything!"

I responded. I heard Edward get up and get his cell phone and say

"Carlisle we have a problem."

When Carlisle got there they took, like, ten tests. Edward and I were waiting for the results. I am so happy that I can't see him right now, he must look so worried and he must blame himself. Finally I heard the door open.

"Carlisle are you sure?" I heard Edward ask.

"What are you guys talking about? I need to know what is going on!!" I didn't mean to lose my temper but it has been so stressful lately.

"Bella we found a tumor on your optic nerve. We could operate but there is an 85% chance you would die," Carlisle replied. "It is your choice Bella. But I should tell you that if we don't operate then there is no doubt that you will only live a few more months. The operation will not hurt your child."

"I'll take the operation."

I heard Edward storm out.

**-4 Hours Later-**

**Carlisle POV**

I watched Bella and Edward say goodbye then went with the other doctors and nurses to the surgery. We cut her open and took the tumor out and started to close her up before the newest intern, Todd, spotted internal bleeding on the nerve. The next thing in knew her heart stopped.

Soon we got her stable but she was in a coma. I told Edward in my office and he was less than thrilled. He spent all day and night with her. It was a sad room. Once in a while Emmett would try to lighten the mood but even he wasn't in to it. I got the resuts for more of the tests. I looked at them.

Uh Oh!

Edward is going to kill me!!

**Carlisle POV**

I really didn't want to tell Edward that we just basically put Bella in a coma for no reason but I couldn't keep it a secret forever what with his mind reading and all. I'm thankful he's so preoccupied with Bella.

I had an unnecessary lunch break in hour. Edward will expect me to check in then because I had nothing better to do. I REALLY needed to mentally prepare myself for his reaction but I had to check in on Trina Buddont before anything else. Trina's ex-husband had shot her 3 times in multiple areas and she needed care 24/7 and lucky me! She was in the same wing as Bella which meant Edward could find out at any given moment.

When I arrived at Trina's room I heard people shouting and smelled and overwhelming amount of blood. I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes! Todd and Becca were shouting at each other seemingly oblivious to the blood squirting out from Trina's leg wound. "What happened!?!" I shouted at them. At the same time they both yelled "His/her fault!!" (**A/N: Todd yelled her and Becca yelled him. I know you most likely know that but in case you didn't…)**

The rest was kind of a blur. Trina was moved onto a life supporter and wouldn't make it through the night without a miracle.

On the bright side I was literally dripping in blood so I had to go home and change before I saw Edward and the rest of the family-especially Jasper. I got to my car and drove home I changed and put my clothes in the washer then started on getting the blood of the seats of my car. I was mostly successful but I would have to get Esme to finish. I took the cleaning stuff inside only to find that there was a trail of blood up the stairs to my room. Great! More cleaning to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. This is the start of me writing the story from her on out. This chapter here is Jacob, Edward, and Bella's thought before Carlisle's news.

Jacob POV-I can't believe it, Bella is pregnant with me baby. Sure she had sex with some other guy, but I know that its my baby. On top of her being pregnant she is in a coma. I love, sure I haven't imprinted on her but still I love her. "Jacob I know she sleep with you but that baby is mine so no hush feelings."I can't believe it that marshmallow that that the baby was his."I don't know what dream world you are livening in but the baby is mine and if you ever come near her or our baby I'll kill you myself."I think I scared him enough for him to run cause that is what he POV-I'm so sick of hearing that mutt and Mikes thoughts on who's baby it is. I really don't care who the father is (honestly I can't stand Jacob but I'd rather him be the father then the stoker Mike Newton.) I just want my Bella to wake up. Carlisle was suppose to be here half an hour ago, but he is no where in the hospital. When everyone else had left I thought I would talk to her. "Bella I wish you would wake up. I love you, I can't live in a world were you don't. Please wake up Bella please. If not for me then for Charlie, your baby, Alice, anyone just please wake up. Bella you survived a vampire attach a coma can't kill you"I stared a tearless sob. I'll wait as long as it takes for her to wake up.

Bella's POV-(yes she is in a coma but she can hear what everyone is saying) Whets going on? Why can't I open my eyes or my mouth? I could her my angel talking to me. I wanted to tell him that I'm okay and that I love him and how sorry I am".Please wake up Bella please. If not for me then for Charlie, your baby, Alice, anyone just please wake up. Bella you survived a vampire attach a coma can't kill you"What I'm in a coma. No I can't be. What about my baby. oh god I have to find a way to talk to Edward. I pray that I'll walk up soon.

Thank you all for those that reviewed and those who gave me some writing tips. Yes it is very busy I'll try to slow things down.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV-

There's nothing stopping me now from telling Edward, I put Bella in a coma for no reason.

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Edward there was a mistake she might wake up soon and.."

"MIGHT. What if she doesn't? What about the baby?"

"Edward, son calm down she will wake up and the baby will be healthy. Speaking of the baby, who's the father you might be able to convince him to give up his rights or Bella might not remember that might up entail the time she wakes up. Have you two ever…"

"Yeah the night before the party. if she doesn't mike might give up his rights but Jacob will never."

I stood there in shock Bella might think Edward is the Father.

"I know and if she dose I don't think I could bring my self to tell her I'm not the father after all she has been thought. Do you think I should tell her "

" I don't know son, I don't know."

Bella's POV-

I could convince everyone that I don't remember the night of the party or the accident, and that Edward is the father. It will be as if that never happened. We can be a really family for the baby. And the we don't have to worry about the wolf gene cause it skips a generation. Just one problem I can't lie its impossible. Wait my eyes feel lighter.

4 months later

Charlie's POV-

I can't believe my baby girl is in a coma, she's only 18 and pregnant. It seem just like yesterday she was 6 years old and I was teaching her to ride a bike.

*flashback*

"Daddy, Daddy ! Jacob called me a baby cause I still have baby wheels on my bike."

"Bells I'll tell you what how about tomorrow I teach you how to ride a big girls big."

"You mean it?1?"

She'll looked up at me and was grinning from ear to ear showing of her two missing front teeth. (aww can y'all picture a little Bella with no front teeth too cute)

"You bet and you can ask the tooth fairy for a helmet.:"

When she went to bed I called Rachel and asked her to come over for a few hours while I went to la push to buy her a helmet. When she woke up and say the helmet she ran down the stairs and begged me too hurry up. The 1st time she fell down she skinned her knee and asked me to kiss it and make it better. When I did it was like magic it was all better

*Flashback over*

I wish I could kiss this and make it better . Edward was stoking Bella's face whispering to her and begging her to wake up .He asked her to squeeze one of our hands.

We wait a few seconds to see if she will hoping she will. then she squeezes both of our hands.

i know its short but I think I try to cram it and it gets busy when i try to make it long


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV-

I heard Edward beginning me to squeeze his hand I squeezed both hands one was my dad's and the others was Edwards. I tried to open my mouth and my eyes. I opened my eyes and moaned "Edward.".

"Bella o my sweet Bella."

That's when I notched my stomach there was a small bump but a bump.

"Edward I'm pregnant! We're having a baby! I can't believe it!"

I know it wasn't his but I couldn't being myself to say it was Mikes or Jacob's. I hope is was convincing enough to have them believe it I'll tell Edward later that I know its not his but this is the only way for us to be a really family.

Edward's POV

She thinks the baby's mine. She really thinks the baby is mine. I talked t Mike and Jacob they said that if bella thougth the baby is mine we wounldn't tell her its not mine and have her suffer even more. But I can't help but feel that Bella is lying to us about her beliveing its my baby. She looks so happy.

"Well look who finnily decied to wake up."

Emmett joked and his laugh cause a laughing to eruipt thought the whole room. Alice and Esme looked so happy that thoey daughter and sister woke up, the same went for Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie.

"Omg Bella look at your bump."

ALice broke the laughter and everyone started to ask Carlisle if the baby was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV-

My love is awake! ME and Alice went hunting while Carlisle checked over Bella, I was over the moon, I talked to Alice about moving up the wedding closer like with in the next few weeks. She quickly agreed after seeing us elope to Vegas.

"Your evil Edward. Vegas are you shitting me!"

"NO, we're not "shitting" you, Alice Bella, wants to get married before she gets to big."

"Fine I'll let everyone know its will be in 2 weeks, happy."

"Thank You, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check in on the live of my love."

"Okay, see you let Romeo."

I drove as quick as I could the hospital. She was in room 213, I quickly went up to her room, to tell her the good news.

When I got to her room I opened the door to her room, she was sound asleep smiling, with her hand on her stomach, she looked like an angel. I crawled in to the bed with her and placing my hand over hers. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't wait till her pregnancy really started to show, when her bump was no longer a bump, to be honest I couldn't wait for the mood swings; though poor Jasper; later night cravings. My thoughts were on nothing but her and her; our beautiful; baby.

Bella's POV-

(her dream)

"MOMMY!"

Yelled a beautiful baby boy, with green eyes, and bronze hair, just like Edward.

"Hey honey."

"Mommy can we go to the park with daddy please?"

"Go ask daddy."

Edward can out hold a baby girl. That look more like me."

"Sure, Jackson. Bella, I just changed little Esme."

This dream continued till I woke up in Edwards arms.

"Morning Love."

"Morning, so can I Go home?"

"Yes love you can go home but you are on strict bed rest for 42 weeks, the day you get off of bed rest we're getting married."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Do I want to know how you got Alice to agree to that?"

"No, probably not."

"Alright, I had a dream of our baby, well babies?"

"Is there something you would like to tell me, like I don't know we're having twins?"

"Oh, no, well I don't know, anyway I had a dream that the little boy, he looked to be about 6 was named Jackson, and we had a little girl who looked only a few months we named Esme."

"Jackson, not Edward?"

"You don't like."

I don't know why but I start to cry, stupid hormones.

"No honey I love it just surprised I thought you would want to name him Edward."

"I was thinking Jackson Carlisle Anthony Cullen, since Anthony is both yours and Charlie's middle name."

"Jackson Carlisle Anthony Cullen, I love it.

"And for a girl Esme Sarah-Elizabeth?"

"Sarah? Where did you get that from?"

"IT was my godmother's name, her name was Sarah Elizabeth, and your mother's name was Elizabeth."

"Esme Sarah-Elizabeth Cullen, ESEC, or JCAC, interesting initials I love it."

There was a knock on the door, well Bella everything went well last night, so you'll be leaving after lunch and also Bella we did an ultrasound while you were in a coma, and your having….."

New Poll posted for this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's pov-

"Edward, we have a problem."

"What Esme? Cause if it has anything to do with anything other then Bella or the twins I don't want to know."

"I just got off the phone with Kate, they're coming for a visit, they be here soon."

"Who?"

I was total lost. I've been living with the Cullens for a few days now, and everything's been great (mines the morning sick, by the way why is it called morning sickness when, I've been getting sick at night).

"The Denial Clan, they live in Alaska."

"Oh Tanya?"

"Yep."

Great not only is another coven of vampires coming but one that can't seem to get it thought her head that Edward doesn't love her. And our wedding is next week, I was planning on meeting them then but I guess it better to get it over with.

"Don't worry, love Tanya means nothing to me," Then he softly kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back."

After a few seconds Edward was back, with a small box. I opened it up and there was a necklace with a

Sapphire, a peal, and two granite stones. Of course its my luck that I'll be another year older then Edward, and having twins. We're waiting on the twins to be born before finding out what we're having.

"Edward, its amazing thank you. Now do I have to put it on myself."

"Nope." and that amazing smile was plastered to his face, he gentle turned me to clasp the necklace a round my neck. Then I turned to kiss him.

"EDDIEKINZ!"

I was ()this close to his lips when Tanya interrupted us.

"Tanya it's Edward, not Eddie." I opened my mouth, why, stupid hormones.

"Excuse me. And you are."

"Tanya be nice. I'm Carmon, you must be Bella Edward Fiancée."

"that's me." Now I'm nerves. Stupid hormones.

"Sorry Jasper." Now I was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay you can't help it." HE sent me a wave of calm.

"No its, not you feel all my crazy mood swings."

"Oh Eddie your marring a slut."

Now I was in full tears.

"TANYA INSTALT BELLA ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!" Rosalie yelled from her room and was down the stairs in front of Tanya before I could say something. But at this point is was to upset to care, I realized I had my truck keys in my pocket. I ran out to my truck with Edward calling to me. But I was already in my truck when Esme came out and jumped in.

"Bella want some company."

"Sure."

I just drove for a while Edward called a couple of times asking us to come home, so after a while Esme suggested driving to my house, to Charlie.

When we pulled up there was Billy's truck.

"Esme you don't have to come in"

"NO dear, you're my daughter I'm coming in with you. If that's alright with you."

"Dad."

"Hey Bells, Mrs. Cullen."

"Charlie you can call me Esme, please. Nice to see you again Billy Jacob."

"Mrs. Cullen." Jacob was try to be polite, then he notice my reddened eyes.

"BELLA WHAT HAPPEN!"

Then I started crying all over again and Esme explained.

"Some family friends came for a visit, and one of the young ladies has a fancy for Edward. And she came in his room and saw Edward and Bella almost about to kiss after he gave her an early wedding present. And freaked out and called him Eddie. Bella knows he hates that name and corrected her them Tanya called her a slut and Rosalie dared her to call Bella a slut one more time. Bella was crying and saying she was sorry for her mood swings and then raced out to her truck to go for a drive, but I managed to get in the car and offer to ride with her. Edward called and asked her to come home so I suggested she come here."

By the time Esme finished Dad had hugged me and telling my it would be alright ladybug. And he hadn't called me ladybug in a long time the last time he did is was when I came to Forks for my 16th birthday and I was getting ready to go back to Phoenix.

"So Bella how's the baby." Jacob asked to change the subject.

"Dad didn't tell you guys."

"Tells us what?" Billy asked eyeing Charlie.

"I'm having twins."

"Yeah I'm due January 16."

"Wow, you hear that Jacob twins." Billy said

But Jacob was shaking to much.

"Jacob calm down, please." I was begging for him to calm down. H raced outside and I raced after him, when Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, let him go cool off, you know how much he liked you, and you getting married and have a baby, that's a lot for him to take in." Charlie's right I hurt my best friend so much. But I couldn't loss Edward not again. By now the water works started back up. Dad went in the kitchen and brought out some strawberry ice cream.

"This is all you mom wanted when she was pregnant with you. Esme you might want to ell Edward you have no clue how many times ice cream saved me from sleeping on the couch."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem baby girl."

"Charlie you need to catch up on the times, its no prob."

I couldn't help but laugh, I've been so wrapped up with everything( the wedding, the twins, my change) that I forgot about my family(not the Cullens cause I've been living with them), Billy and Jacob, dad.

"Bella I have to go home and make supper for the kids ready to go."

"Is it okay if I stay here and have dinner with dad, Billy, and Jacob."

"I think that would be perfect. Cause Tanya is for a rude awaking when I get home. And Edward need to talk to her about how she treated you. I'll call Carlisle and have him pick me up."

"Can you drive stick?"

"Yes why?"

I tossed her my keys.

"Take my truck. I have my motorcycle"

Everyone's mouth was hung open.

"I'm kidding. Are you guys guppies, your going to eat a fly if you don't close it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella, you know what I miss." Billy asked

I was completely confused.

"Now what?"

"You coming over and Sarah teaching you to play piano and give you singing lessons, when you came to visit Charlie ."

"Well Bells how bout it. There's a keyboard in the closet?"

"Sure, let me call Jacob."

"Call me for what?"

"Hey Jake! Can you get the keyboard and stand for me?"

"Dad talked you into it."

"Yeah."

_you and me together well be forever you'll seewe to c an be good company you and meyes together we to together that's youforever with me well always be good company you and me you and me together well beforever you'll see well always be good company you and me just wait and see_

"How about something harder. How about it bells?"

Dad asked.

"ONE more then I have to go Edward is going to freak even more."

_Oh, oh, ohOh, oh, ohYou were in college, working __part-time__, waiting tablesLeft a small town and never looked backI was a __flight__ risk, afraid of fallin'Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lastsI say, "Can you believe it?"As we're lyin' on the couchThe moment, I can see itYes, yes, I can see it nowDo you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the fist timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineFlash forward, and we're takin' on the world togetherAnd there's a drawer of my things at your placeYou learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guardedYou say we'll never make my parents' mistakesBut we got bills to payWe got nothin' figured outWhen it was hard to takeYes, yesThis is what I thought about:Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the fist timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me __start__ to believe for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineOh, oh, oh, ohAnd I remember that fight, two-thirty AMYou said everything was slipping right out of our handsI ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the streetBraced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever knownThen, you took me by surpriseYou said, "I'll never leave you alone."You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the every time I look at you, it's like the first time.I fell in love with a careless man's careful is the best thing that's ever been mine."You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you believe it?We're gonna make it nowAnd I can see itI can see it now_

"Alright, now I really have to go. But I'll by tomorrow dad, Edward is going with Emmett to Seattle for once last single guy trip before he gets married."

"Alight night Bells, Jacob can you give Bella a ride home please."

"Sure."

We were half way to the Cullens when Jacob started talk.

"So, you and Edward are playing naming a girl after mom?"

"Yeah, She was my god mom"

We talked about Sara the rest of the way, Jacob had so many memories of the 3 of us .

"Night Bells."

"Night Jacob."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, a little Authors note, I know all my faithful reads just love….NOT! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I can't just write something cause I have to, I write because I enjoy it and have a great idea, and lately I haven't felt like writing. I get inspired to write, but nothing has really inspired me to write till about a few months ago, but I won't go into details. So all I had to do was wait till I felt like writing and thought it was good enough to write. Soooo…. Drum roll please, Chapter 8 of The Mistake.**

**I counted to ten in my head before going inside. I could hear Tanya's annoying voice coming from the guest room upstairs all the way outside. **

**JUST GROW A PAIR AND GO IN! My mind screamed. I sighed, took a breath, and went in.**

**And my luck Tanya came down stairs.**

"**Haven't you ever heard of knocked." Tanya told be in her annoyingly high pitched voice.**

"**Anybody every tell you too much lipo is deadly?" I retorted, stupid harmonies.**

**I heard Emmett's laughing roar though the house. Tanya's eyes narrowed at me but kept her mouth shut.**

"**Bella?" I heard Edward call from upstairs before he was in front of me.**

**His arms wrapped around me pulling me close, well as close as he could.**

"**I'm sorry Bella." Then his nose wrinkled. "Why do you smell like wet dog?"**

"**Umm.. Jacob and Billy where at my dad's. Then Jake gave me a ride home."**

**I saw his jaw clutch together, but he didn't say anything, he just kissed my lips.**

"**Get a room." Jasper joked.**

"**Please Jasper, don't encourage the pathetic human." Tanya hissed.**

**Carlisle came home from work, as Tanya was talking.**

"**Tanya? What is the meaning of you calling Bella pathetic?" Carlisle's voice held anger, yet he did not raise his voice, staying every calm.**

**Tanya sat down next to Carmen and her mate, I didn't catch his name, and crossed her legs before speaking.**

"**Carlisle, I'm just stating it as it is. Bella is a sluty human who couldn't keep her legs crossed and now Edward is forced to marry her."**

"**Tanya." Carmen gave a warning.**

"**So your sticking up for her, Carmen. I'm just saying what everyone is thinking."**

**Then for the first time, Carlisle growled, he freaking growled.**

"**Tanya, I am going to ask you to either go stay in a hotel or go home." He spoke thought clenched teeth. "But you are not welcomed here as long as you talk to my daughter like that."**

**Everyone's eyes widen while mine watered. **

"**Fine, we'll leave." Tanya said standing up.**

"**No, Tanya we're not. You are." Carmen's mate spoke. "Carlisle is right, we know nothing about Bella's situation or if there is even a situation. All we know is she is pregnant and Edward loves her."**

"**Eleazar, what are you saying?" Tanya hissed.**

**Carmen stood up. **

"**Tanya, I have always thought of you as a sister. But those things you said and called Bella, are out of line and uncalled for. I am staying with Eleazar and the Cullens, and if it is all right with Bella, get to know her better, she is after all our newest cousin of sorts."**

**Tanya huffed upstairs throwing in a few cuss words along the way. Edward wrapped his arms around me and sat us both on the couch. **

"**I'm sorry for Tanya's behavior Bella. I'm Eleazar, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier." He held out is hand.**

"**Pleasure. Don't sweat it." I smiled and shook his hand feeling rather confident. "Thank you Jasper."**

**He smiled and nodded. **

"**Bella, I don't mean to pry but what is your situation. I mean, how did you end up pregnant."**

"**By a miracle, I guess. The only person I have ever had sex with is Edward."**

"**WHAT!" Tanya shirked from upstairs.**

**We all covered our ears till it died down.**

"**That's impossible, dear." Carmen started "Vampires can't have children. I'm sure the Cullens told you this."**

"**Bella's not a vampire." Edward pointed out.**

"**But how?" Eleazar asked in a quiet tone.**

"**We not sure." Carlisle answered.**

"**I have a theory." I spoke up and everyone turned to me. "Once a male hits puberty, he can have kids till he dies. Edward is forever 17, well past puberty so he could reproduce. Women on the other hand, after they die so do they eggs." I've been hanging around Carlisle too much. I thought**

"**She has a point Carlisle." Edward pointed out, reading Carlisle's mind.**

**I leaned against Edward as his arm snaked around so his hand rested on my stomach. I had "Mine" stuck in my head and I began humming it. **

"**You listen to Taylor Swift?" Carmen asked.**

"**Yes. My godmother gave me piano and singing lesson when every I came to Forks to visit Charlie, my dad. After she died, I kinda taught myself, I can play most of her songs." I said, pretty proud of myself.**

"**Now Bella," Esme said coming in from the kitchen, most likely making something for me to eat later. "When Edward first brought you hear I asked if you played piano and you said no." **

**I laughed lightly. **

"**I hadn't played in almost a 3 years till tonight, Billy asked me to play, and dad had Jake drag out the keyboard."**

**Edward had picked me up and ran us to the music room and sat be down at the piano and waited till everyone came in.**

"**You want me to play?" I asked already knowing the answer.**

"**Yes!" Everyone, well everyone but Tanya who had stormed out of the house.**

**I laughed and played a basic scale.**

"**There." I started to stand up, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Keep going love."**

"**Fine." I huffed.**

**I'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the groundI'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a soundYou tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down, but waitYou tell me that you're sorryDidn't think I'd turn around, and say...It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI'd take another chance, take a fall Take a shot for youAnd I need you like a heart needs a beat But it's nothin newI loved you with a fire red-Now it's turning blue, and you say..."Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was youBut I'm afraid...It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateBridge (guitar/piano)It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateIt's too late to apologize, yeahI said it's too late to apologize, yeah-I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground... **

"**See that wasn't so bad." Edward sad then kissed my forhead.**

"**It was. I thought I was going to die." my voice dripped with sarcasm.**

**Edward chuckled.**

"**Well Bells, I think its time that me and you, well you at lest went to sleep." Edward told me.**

**I stood up and yawned.**

"**Good Night Everyone." I didn't realize how tired I was.**

**Edward picked my up and I wraped my arms around his neck.**

"**Edward *yawn* put me down. *yawn* I'm too big." I said, but didn't let go.**

"**Never." He replayed and kissed my nose.**

**I was asleep before we got upstairs.**


	9. AN

Hey every one, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had a lot of personal things going on in my life and it caused me to not want to write. But now I'm back and will be updateing as soon as possible, I'll be updating the mistake first, then Lilly, inbetween updates, I may most some one shots that I write during my geomatry class. I'm sorry but I'm back!


End file.
